Mega Man 4
Mega Man 4, known in Japan as Rockman 4: Aratanaru Yabou!! (ロックマン4 新たなる野望！！ Rokkuman 4 Aratanaru Yabou!!, which means, "Rockman 4: A New Evil Ambition!!"), is the fourth game in the Mega Man series released for the Family Computer and NES late in the console's life (1991-93). The game introduced the New Mega Buster as well as the concept of a "fake" villain (Dr. Cossack). Overview Mega Man 4 was the first game in which it was not known that Dr. Wily was the villain, using a new antagonist until the end, Dr. Cossack. The game also introduced the New Mega Buster, an upgraded version of Mega Man's Mega Buster. This upgrade allows him to charge his shots for more damage. Eddie, a robot that gives Mega Man a random item, was also introduced. Glitches Using Wire adapter in a scrolling stage causes Mega Man to slide and he launches up into the sky when he goes off of the platform. When near near the end of the scrolling section in Dr. Cossack's Citadel, Mega Man will be stuck. If the Wire adapter is used to beat the boss of the third level of Dr. Cossack's Citadel player is still with wire adaptor still on, mega Man will fall on spikes without dying. If player uses Flash Stopper when the Cockroach Twins are defeated, it will freeze time infinitely, leaving the player no choice but to jump onto the spikes and start over from the checkpoint. If Tako Trash is hit with Drill Bomb, Mega Man will be able to move through its body without taking damage. Also, even though Tako Trash is immune to Skull Barrier , after hitting him within Drill Bomb, he will then take 1 unit of damage from Skull Barrier. After defeating the Wily Machine 4, Dr. Wily flies away in a machine. While he is going up, if you hit him with Rain Flush, he and his capsule will explode, "killing" him. Doing this will leave the player stuck in the room and unable to beat the game, requiring the player to reset the game. Using Flash Stopper right before the victory sound will make all of the black colors in the background stay white. This also works before Mega Man lands to ground when encountering boss. In the part where the pistons are in Dust Man's stage, shoot at the blocks for the Metall EX. Make sure it's high. Let it go in the spot of blocks. If done right, Metall EX floats in the air. If player enters Skull Man's boss fight and uses Balloon, Skull Man won't move, although the player can move and shoot. Unfortunately, he cannot be harmed as well causing the player being unable to beat the game. If the player uses Rush Marine in a short space, Mega Man will die when he enters Rush as it considers that he was crushed. Also, if Rush Marine is called in front of a high area, Rush may pass the floor and appear in the space available below. How Did Proto Man "betrayed" Wily? The game most likely takes place after Mega Man 3 and The Ren & Stimpy Show Episode "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen", due to Proto Man's Apperance and "Unknown Period".) Taking place some time before Mega Man 4, Blues has removed his Break Man helmet and was pondering his purpose, specifically that he initially thought he was Blues, the son of Dr. Light, yet had no purposes, then he thought he was Break Man, who had a purpose, revenge, but his anger was misplaced. He then decided maybe Mega Man was right and it was time to head home. However, he noticed Shadow Man lurking from behind a tree via the reflection in his helmet, and proceeded to fire at him. Shadow Man rushed out of the tree just as it exploded and threw a Shadow Blade at Blues, with the latter countering by raising his shield. However, Shadow Man leaped over him while Blues was trying to fire at him and grabbed him by the scarf, placing a knife at his throat, telling him he's not here to hurt him. Blues then points his buster at Shadow Man's face and demands to know why else would he be there stalking him. Blues accepts his fate, but tells Shadow Man that before he faces destruction, he might as well tell Shadow Man that he did not betray Wily, and in fact, he was already dead when he got there. Shadow Man then released him and explained he knew, and that he actually came over to collect him under Wily's orders. Blues is in disbelief that Wily is still alive as he saw he was dead. Shadow Man then interrupts him and tells him to save it, as Wily will explain everything once they meet up, and he's currently programming in the teleportation coordinates. As Blues is picking up his Break Man helmet, he then asks who else knows. Shadow Man then answers that, aside from themselves, no one else. They then teleport back to the X Corporation's base, where Wily greets Break Man and bids him welcome to his new base of operations, before correcting himself by revealing that it's technically the X Foundation's base of operations, though he'll be running the show soon. Shadow Man then points out that's only the case if everything goes according to plan, and then whispers to Wily he should use discretion. Break Man then expresses shock that he's present and unharmed. Wily then reminds him that he's the reason he nearly got killed due to failing to destroy Mega Man back at Light Labs, and thus ruining his plans again. Wily then revealed that, not being one to give up in the face of adversary, he's already formulated his next plan, alongside his backup plan and the backup plan for that backup plan, confident that he'll at least grind Mega Man down if not destroy him outright. Break Man then acknowledges that Wily's certainly ambitious, while Wily adds that he's vengeful, something he knows Break Man can sympathize with. He also decided he'll pass on revenge for Thomas Light since he has already embarrassed him thoroughly, and that he'll instead target the other person he desired revenge against: Mikhail Cossack, due to being one of the few people to be suspicious against Wily. Break Man does not understand what Wily is getting at, with Wily remarking he doesn't need to understand and just follow his directives. He then specifically orders Break Man to abduct Kalinka Cossack, Dr. Cossack's daughter, to make up for his failure earlier. After a pause, Break Man then gets enraged and he suddenly grabs Wily by his lab coat and demands to know if Wily's crazy, with Shadow Man taking out a Shadow Blade in defense. Break Man says that when Wily started, all he wanted was recognition, but now he is blowing up labs and kidnapping children. He brought Mega Man upon himself, barely survived piloting Gamma, and also almost caused Ra Moon to destroy them all. Break Man asks who else has to suffer for his ego, and drops Wily in the table. He continues by agreeing with him that Dr. Light made his mistakes, but they have more than made him pay for them, and what Wily is doing now is just plain wrong. Not wanting to be part of another of Wily's insane mistakes, Break Man says they are through and suggests Wily to also quit while he is behind and avoid other mistake that might not survive. Wily says Break Man certainly won't survive, but Break Man thinks the threat is empty as he fixed his core. However, Wily evilly reveals that he actually replaced his core. As Blues had left Dr. Light, Wily wanted to be sure he would not do same to him before investing in upgrading him, so he replaced his unstable solar core by a deadly nuclear core, which is also unstable. If he leaves, Wily won't maintain his systems, and if his core gives out, he will explode and take many lives with him instead of just collapsing. Without a choice, Blues goes to Saint Petersburg, Russia. Kalinka is playing with her friends in school when she sees a funny bird robot that calls her attention. Leaving the school grounds, she asks Blues if that is his robot, who informs that he is just taking it to a test flight. Kalinka mentions her father is also working on a bird robot, so it interested her, and during the conversation Blues tricks her to put a teleport harness on her arm, taking her away. Back in Wily's hideout, Kalinka is locked in a room with Reggae and some toys. Wily congratulates him and says he will be needed to do some errands as Shadow Man is busy overseeing the construction of his castle and maintaining his cover at his observatory work. Knowing that Dr. Cossack might be worried, Wily prepares to call him. And then Break Man sees Kalinka is Scared and Crying. Later, in Geo Works International, Philippines, Vesper Woman is bugging Quake Woman to go with her and leaves. Shortly after Break Man appears and says Quake Woman is making progress, as he can clearly tell she is not happy to see him due to what happened the last time they met. Break Man thinks he should not have come, but Quake Woman convinces him to stay and hear what he has to say. After he explains his feelings and what he went through, Quake Woman suggests him to return to his home. Vesper Woman returns and teases Quake Woman by saying she didn't want to go with her to stay alone with her boyfriend. Quake Woman introduces the new robot to Break Man and mentions that Dr. Noele Lalinde built her in hope of restoring her emotions. Seeing that Dr. Lalinde would go so far to help her, he wonders if she could help him and asks to see the doctor. Blues talks with Dr. Lalinde and explains about his dangerous nuclear core. After a short examination, she explains that his core is a danger only to himself as the casing is securely sealed and there is no risk of detonation as he is, but if he needed to fight and got a direct hit, it might be dangerous, and should put his shield to good use. Still, the core is unstable and he will eventually shutdown, but he is not a bomb. Quake Woman is worried that he might be dying, but he says he was doing that for years. Angry, Blues realizes Wily lied to him and made him kidnap Kalinka, but as he is drawing out Mega Man, that means all the attention will be on him, including Wily's, so no one will notice what he will be doing. Lalinde says that although she can't fix him, she knows someone who can. Blues says he don't has the right to ask anything for Dr. Light, which Lalinde says he doesn't need to as he loves him. Blues notes that only now he realizes it, but he wants to earn it for himself, and asks Lalinde to not tell Dr. Light that he was in her lab nor what she found about his core so he won't get worried. Lalinde thinks he has a misplaced, chivalrous martyr complex, and is indeed his father's son. Looking to his reflex in the helmet's visor, Blues says he has not yet earned the right to be his son, and breaks part of the helmet. Placing it on his head, he notes that one day he may be Blues again, but for now, he is just the first of his line, a prototype to the Robot Masters, "Proto Man". Then, Proto Man rescues the kidnapped Kalinka and brings her to Mega Man and her father, Dr. Cossack, after Mega Man defeats him, to let her tell Mega Man that her father was forced to work for Dr. Wily. Based on Wily's reaction to Proto Man's deed, it can be presumed that he was still working for Wily until that point. There is some speculation that he was also the one who kidnapped Kalinka in the first place, as he was the only functioning robot under Wily's control after the events of Mega Man 3. Later, Proto Man was framed for a robot attack in'' Mega Man 5''. Mega Man later finds out that Dr. Wily created a robot called Dark Man to impersonate Proto Man as revenge for betrayed him in the previous game. Proto Man appears to reveal the deception. Trivia * The opening scene of the game shows Mega Man with blue hair, while the ending scene shows him with black hair. However, this might be due to color limitations with the sprites as blue was the most commonly rendered color on the NES. * The Wily Machine in this game is the first of many to have the skull motif, a trend that is followed by all succeeding games' Wily Machines. This is also the first Mega Man game with the Wily Capsule as the final boss, which is used by Wily for the rest of the classic series. * This is the first game to feature a unique music track for the game's last boss. * Of all the classic Mega Man games, Mega Man 4 takes the longest time to fill the health meters for Mega Man and his enemies. * This is the first time Mega Man can charge his buster due to the addition of the New Mega Buster. * This is the first game where Dr. Wily tried disguising his intentions by making it seem as if someone else was behind everything. * This is the only game in the series to feature two water-themed Robot Masters: Dive Man and Toad Man. * Interestingly, when Dr. Wily appears after Mega Man destroys Dr. Cossack's machine, he teleports into the room, much like Mega Man and Proto Man, using Proto Man's teleporting sprite. * If the player looks closely when Mega Man is getting a weapon, at some part of the sequence, Mega Man's eyes turn orange instead of staying blue. * The eight winners of the character contest from this game received a golden copy of Rockman 4.1 * It is possible for Mega Man to "kill" Dr. Wily after Wily escapes from his Wily Machine No. 4 in his escape pod by using the Rain Flush as seen in the video above. However, doing this will result in Mega Man getting stuck in Wily's chamber and the player having to reset the game. * Four of the Robot Masters share the same intro pose. These four are Toad Man, Bright Man, Ring Man, and Skull Man. * The theme that plays during the credits is a remake of part of the Mega Man 2 opening. * This is the first Mega Man game to have an introduction story with cutscenes. * This is the first Mega Man game with two boss castles, Dr. Cossack's and Dr. Wily's. * This is the first Mega Man game since the original where players can revisit Robot Master's levels. * This is the first Mega Man game to feature "hidden" paths that can be taken to acquire special abilities. * This is one of the four Mega Man games to have a fake final boss, the others being Mega Man 5, Mega Man 6, and Mega Man & Bass. * A possible reason why this game's setting took place in Russia, and introduced a Russian antagonist, was because the year this game was released was the same year as the fall of the Soviet Union and the Berlin Wall. This probably green-lighted the idea of using Russian characters this time around. * Proto Man's whistle is missing when he appears after rescuing Kalinka. * There were a total of 70,000 boss character submissions for this game. Category:Mega Man games Category:The Games was lincesed by Capcom Category:The Games was features Proto Man's Betrayar